Trying to start over
by emixly
Summary: kamryn moves to a new school to escape her past. she wants to forget everything and finally trust someone. then she meets castiel. has she meet the one who she can trust? or will it end up a disaster just like everything else in her life? she cant take this pain anymore all she wants is happiness. -emily c.
1. First Day

my name is kamryn i've been alone ever since my parents were involved in a car crash. My aunt took me in after my parents died. She was like the mother I never got to have. She's really happy and peppy all the time. She says we have to move for her job she's a fashion designer. I'm really terrified because I was actually a little comfortable in her home even though i was only there for about two months. Anyways were moving to a new home, new school, new town. and I'm literally freaking out inside because what if this life turns out just like my past. i cant take any more pain. i have no idea how to deal with it.

I woke up in the car with my headphones on blaring my music. Oh great you're up I thought I was going to have to wake up myself. we're going to be at the house in about 20 minutes. Aren't you excited?

I guess.

Awe come on cheer up I bet you'll love this place.

haha you're really funny auntie.

I felt the car stop. As I got out I saw a huge mansion standing in front of me. I could feel my jaw drop. As I was looking around I saw mansions of all different shapes and sizes surrounding me. As I snapped out of my trance I picked up my trunk and went to the front porch. I opened the big door to find myself in a huge room. There was a huge staircase with metal railing. And marble floors that shine like diamonds. I ran up the staircase and found myself in a huge room with hallways on either side. I went in to the one on the right. I saw a king size bed, A flatscreen TV, two large dressers, and a big bookshelf, and one Night stand on either side of the bed. I saw a pair of French doors and happily opened them. I saw a grand tub and shower. With a countertop lining the opposite side of the wall. I saw an arched open doorway. So I went in and flicked the light on. The light revealed clothes my style but weren't mine because I don't have very many clothes.

I see you found your room.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. Auntie don't scare me like that!

Sorry dear I just couldn't keep quiet while you're looking at your new clothes that I bought for you.

Why did you buy me clothes?

Because I knew you weren't very fond of the idea of moving.

Thank you auntie I really like them.

Good. now I'm going to make us lunch. Any requests?

A sandwich will do.

Okay it will be on the table when you're ready.

Okay I'll come down when I'm done unpacking.

I unpacked my stuff which didn't take very long. As i was making my bed I was thinking about what my new school would be like. My room is very plain but nice. My bedroom furniture was black but the walls were white. My comforter was black with white roses on it. I like those two colors because they contrast well. I walked out of my room to go to the other room down the hall. The room was filled with amps, guitars, microphones, and drums. It had a real recording studio in the back. My aunt must have put the room together. I went downstairs into the beautiful kitchen. It had a huge cooking space with all updated appliances. I went into my aunts room which was very similar to mine. I went back into the kitchen to eat my late lunch. I decided I should go look around the town.

Auntie I'm gonna go look around the town I'll be back in a little bit!

Okay dear but don't get lost!

I won't but first I'm going to go upstairs and freshen up.

I went upstairs in my bathroom. I looked at my waist length hair it was jet black just like my moms. My purple eyes stared back at me. Everyone thought I was absolutely gorgeous but I saw myself as average. Boys would always get wide-eyed when I first met them. Girls were always jealous of me. But it never bothered me because I really didn't care. I brushed my hair and put on some casual clothes.

I went outside and walked on the street to find myself in a park. it was nice and open, and had lots of plants. I walked further down the road and found my school. It was huge just like everything else in this town. I went a little ways past my school and found a shopping center. It had every single store you could even think of. I went back to the park and sat by the fountain. I thought about my old town and how small it was compared to this one. I felt my phone buzz and looked at it. My aunt had texted me telling me to come home because it was getting late. I quickly texted her back and told her I was going to be there in a minute. As I got back in my house I realized it was about 10:30. So I decided to get in the shower and go to bed. After I got out of the shower I put on my silk tank top and matching shorts. I slipped into bed and drifted to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to a pleasant sound it was a boy and.. an electric guitar? his voice put me back into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning thinking about what had happened last night. I smiled. I looked out my window to see The boy still sleeping. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then brushed my long black hair. I put on my favorite band T-shirt with a Mid-length leather jacket. And my black skinny jeans, and black flats. I went back into the bathroom to put on a little bit of make up. I got out my silver cross necklace and put it on carefully. My dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday before he died. I grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs. I then realized that I don't have a car and I was not about to let my aunt to drive me, her car is covered in sparkles and diamonds. and is painted purple and pink.

Hey do I have to walk or do I have a car?

Your car is out front dear.

Really!?

I went out front to see a red convertible BMW. I squealed. I ran back inside to give my aunt a hug

Thank you so much auntie. I absolutely love it!

You're so welcome honey. Now you should probably get going you don't want to be late on your first day!

You're right I got to go bye auntie!

Bye dear.

I ran back outside and threw my backpack in my backseat.

As I turned around to go to the front seat I bumped into something hard. I fell back and hit my head on my new car. I opened my eyes to see a slightly irritated redhead. i could just tell by looking at him that he was very well built. and he was very hot. he had grey piercing eyes. he had neck length hair and it was red, very red. he looked at me his irritated face was gone. He was speechless just staring at me. His jaw dropped. he looked happy, and surprised.

um hello?

uhh i-i s-sor a-a-re y-you

Dude it's fine it happens. i laughed lightly

He quickly snapped back into reality.

Watch where you are going princess. he smirked at me.

I have a name you know.

And that is?

kamryn with a k. whats yours?

he stood up. My name is Castiel. as he said that he helped me up.

Thanks. i said while still holding his hand.

So princess why were you in such a hurry.

Well I was on my way to school until I bumped into you.

What school do you go to.

I think it's called sweet amoris i'm not sure I just moved here.

Looks like we're going to be classmates princess.

Oh great. i said with sarcasam

Awe don't be like that you know you want me. he laughed at his (clever) response

I just met you!

Ha ha don't get all mad at me princess

Whatever I have to go bye Castiel

goodbye princess. he laughed and walked away.

as i got in my car I realized i was blushing really bad.

This is going to be a long day I thought.


	2. Good or bad?

CHAPTER 2

i drove to school thinking about what it would be like.

would it be absolutely terrifying. or absolutely amazing. who knew right?

as i stood in front of the doors of A moris High School. i paused for a second knowing i would be there for a while. and would walk through this door a thousand times. i took a deep beath and walked in.

i saw tons and tons of people even though i was an hour early. (because i wanted to finish my registration quick) i was looking everywhere for the front office. after a while i finally found it and walked through them like i had already done it more than once. probably because i have we didn't just move here for my aunts job.

let me tell you a little bit about my past.

my real mom was homeless and she had me alone on the streets she got sick and died by the time i was 5. she told me that my dad had died during ther marriage and that she lost all our things because she didn't have a job and my dad took care of everything. at that time i had no idea what she was talking about until now. so i grew up on the streets and knew them very well. and decided one day i would go to the orphanage. i spent two long dreaded years there until a (what seemed like a nice family) came along. ill give you the short version my dad got drunk and came home one night and tried to cook a meal and he set the house on fire. i was ten at the time and all i could think of was run. so i did i ran and ran. so then i was back where i started on the streets but only for a little while someone kidnapped me and took me away. it was a tall slender woman. i was her slave i would clean the house make food. and do anything a housewife would. why didn't i run away you ask? because she said she would find me and kill me if i did. and i was young so i believed anything. but at twelve i started to understand better. so one night i decided to run away and left a note that said...

Dear woman,

you never told me your name. you never cared for me. so why should i sit around waiting to see what happens? oh by the way i stole all your money and took off no biggie. and you cant go to the police and say. OMG THE LITTLE GIRL I KIDNAPPED RAN AWAY AND STOLE MY MONEY. so im writing this letter to pretty much rub it in your face that i got away so you can go about your days. and BTW NOW YOU CAN DO YOUR OWN WORK INSTEAD OF MAKING ME DO IT. i left because you need to learn the ways of life. also because i needed to get out of there before i lost my time to actually have a real pure life. I've been through way more than you can ever imagine. so my advice to you is. shape up learn your place and get a god dang life.

sincerly,

girl.

but thats not it when i left ANOTHER family took me in. by this time i did not trust them for a good long while then they proved themselves to me then i really thought i had a family. then as soon as i thought i had a loving caring amazing family. we got in the car and BOOM CLASH my life just crumbled. we had got in a huge car crash i left without a scratch on me but they both died. and i thought whats going to happen will i ever trust or love again? that was until my aunt came along. im still scared about trusting her but i think i do.

as i was saying i walked into the office. as i explained to the receptionist that i was new she led me into the principles office. The principle was a short grey haired lady that was wearing pink.

"are you miss kamryn?"

"yes mam i am!"

"good now go to the student council room and speak to Nathaniel he will instruct you on what to do."

"okay thank you!"

"your welcome dear!"

as i walked into the student council room i saw a blonde headed boy that was in a deep trance of paperwork.

"excuse me I'm looking for Nathaniel."

"he jumped at my words."

"oh I'm sorry mam. i just got startled.

you're miss kamryn right?"

"yes i am."

"ok I'm going to need you to go down to the dollar shop to go get your photo taken if you don't already have one. and I'm going to need 15$ from you."

"okay thank you."

your welcome miss kamryn.

i drove to the dollar store and a nice man took my photo and gave it back to me after he printed it out. as i was walking out i saw Castiel again. thats the second time this morning! he turned and saw me.

"already cant get enough of me? he smirked as usual."

"if you must know i went to get my ID photo taken because we have to have it for our registration, and plus you're the one following me around!"

"you wish princess." he laughed

his laugh was deep but a soft tone it was nice. when he was happy and not smirking he looked like a really cute caring guy. (which i bet he is on the inside but on the outside he tries to be invincible)

"whatever. so anyway what are you doing here?"

"well if you must know i always get coffee before school starts." he said impersonating me with his version of my voice.

"i do not sound like that!" i punched him in the arm playfully.

"are you sure about that princess?" he said with a smirk.

"yes I'm sure. now it was nice to talk to you but i have to get back to school."

"wait first give me your phone."

"why?"

"just do it."

"okay..." i said handing him my phone

he gave it back to me and i saw he was now on my contact list. i looked back up at him he was smiling at me i smiled back. i waved goodbye and left with silence.

as i got back i handed the blonde the picture and the money.

"okay now that thats done you have 40 minutes left you can look around if you want."

"okay i think ill do that then." after i said that he handed me my schedule.

my schedule had a locker number on it so i decided to go find it. when i found it i put in my combo and shoved some stuff from my bag into my locker.

when i shut it i turned around to see a barbie like girl standing in front of me. she had blonde curly hair with bright happy clothes on. she smiled at me sweetly.

"oh hi! are you a new student?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"umm yea why?"

"well you just look like you could be one of us because your gorgeous and so are we. i mean we could change up your clothes a little and make your outfits more like mine but other than that you are just like us! everyone was staring at us now."

"umm thanks but no thanks i think i can manage myself on my own."

"but why?" she pouted

"because."

"thats not a real answer."

"well i said it anyway."

"but look at us! we are everything every girl wants to be. why don't you want to be like us?"

"well I'm not like most girls. and i know for a fact that i never want to be or become what you are."

"wow." she and her friends laughed. she walked past me while shoving her shoulder into mine.

i think i just made an enemy.

a girl with orange hair walked up to me.

"wow I've never seen amber be nice to a new student before."

"she wasn't nice for very long."

"i know but thats only because you said you don't want to be like her."

"how could anyone want to be like her? she may be pretty but shes not kind-hearted at all."

"see thats the thing they think everyone wants to be them so they act all superior."

"yea that seems like it. anyway whats your name?"

" my name is iris. hey do you want to sit with us at lunch today?"

"sure that would be awesome!"

"cool! ill see you at lunch!"

"kay see yah!"

i then realized that i only had 5 minutes. i looked down at my schedule with confusion.

"getting lost princess?"

"actually yes." i laughed

"here hand me your schedule."

i handed him my schedule and waited a few moments.

"we have six classes together so ill walk you to the ones we have together."

"okay thanks. but what about the other two?"

"i don't know well see about those."

we ended up talking the entire day and got in trouble several times by teachers but all we did was laugh. he sat with me iris and her friends and that was so fun. we know almost everything about each other. i have a feeling this is going to be a great fresh start...


	3. best friend?

Hey I'm so sorry guys my laptop got all messed up and like it altered my chapter so I had to update it

CHAPTER 3

my first week at sweet amoris passed by very quickly. i got to meet tons of new people. let me name them.

castiel, lysander, Rosalya, iris, Kim, Armin, Alexy, melody, Nathaniel. okay maybe that wasn't a ton but its a good start. my best friend would definitely be Castiel since i had known him the longest and also we bonded quickly. so as i said this new place is magical. i am so happy I'm here.

Friday after school:

"hey wanna come over when we get home?" Castiel said as we were driving home.

"your house?"

"thats what i just said princess" he said smirking.

"uh sure i guess, but first let me go back home first and change."

"okay cutie"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"

"calm down kamryn i was kidding!"

"i know i just wanted to see your reaction when i reacted that way."

"yea sure ya did"

"whatever ill be there in 20!" i said as i got out of his car.

"okay princess see you in a bit!"

i dashed through my door and ran up the stairs. i jumped on my bed and sighed. ugh i really need to get changed. i slowly dragged myself out of my bed and walked over to my closet. i picked out a skirt that started at my waist and went to my mid thigh it was white with black lace coating it. i put on a slightly big long sleeve shirt it was also black. i slid on my black ankle boots and headed to the bathroom.

i brushed my hair to look slightly presentable. and i re-applied my eyeliner and mascara grabbed my phone and walked back over to castiels house.

i knocked on the door twice. *knock *knock

the door opened with Castiel in navy blue jeans and a white v-neck T-shirt. and he was smoking a ciggarete

"hey princess glad your here"

"well you did invite me" i said chuckling as i walked past him.

i saw that his house was the same layout as mine. but the colors are different. my house was a black and white. and his was red and black on the inside.

where are your parents? i asked

i live alone. my parents died two years ago in a plane crash. he said emotionless.

oh I'm sorry i looked back at him apologetically.

its fine you didn't know princess. he smiled

kamryn speaking of which where are your parents? he asked curiously

well um its a long story i said.

I've got all night he said sitting on the couch.

i came over and sat next to him but instead he pulled me onto his lap and urged me to go on.

i told castiel everything from top to bottom.

"and then i ended up here with my aunt i said in conclusion"

"wow thats a lot"

yea well i manage. i said with a shrug

"thats a lot to manage kamryn... hey i got an idea how about we go upstairs and i play guitar and we can just lay back and listen."

sounds good i said smiling at him. i just now realized his eyes were so stormy like a amazing grey color they were full of mischief and happiness but also lonliness he had that twinkle in his eye that made him seem like a little boy.

we walked up the stairs into his room with lots of guitars and amps.

he picked up a sleek black one. and started playing a familiar tune.

hey can i sing along? he gave me a slight nod. i sang along gently

_[Sia:]_

You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized

But all your bullets ricochet

Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

_[Chorus:]_

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

_[Sia:]_

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

_[Chorus:]_

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

_[Sia:]_

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

_[Chorus:]_

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

i slowly stopped and stared at me. what? i asked quizically.

y-your voice, its so amazing.

i blushed really hard smiling at him. t-thank you.

sing a song for me just sing a song and i will play.

actually i said picking up a guitar. i will be playing and singing you a song. i smirked at him.

a shade of pink tinted his cheeks

i tuned the guitar and started.

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away 'cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

oh my god your better than lysander. he said.

he ran up and hugged me crushing my tiny bone in his strong arms.

why are you hugging me? i asked

because your my best friend. and i just found out that you are a good singer and a good guitar player.

oh i said sadly. did i like him? why was i sad that he just said i was his best friend? why am i thinking like this i thought to myself.

whats wrong princess?

he looked down at me and waited for an answer. my heart got caught in my throat.

c-Castiel... I've been meaning to tell you but never got the chance...

look at me. he said. look. at. me. i urged my head up to meet his breathtaking gaze.

good. now tell me whats going on. i could tell he was staring at me intently searching for any emotions.

i forced myself to go on. my thoughts were battling each other. i looked at him intently too. i finally sputtered out, c-Castiel i think.. i think i like you.


	4. a good day?

authors note: hey guys im really sorry that it took so long for me to get chapter 3 and 4 published i was trying to find a way to make the story more intresting. im also really sorry that im only focusing on the two main charachters right now i just wanted you to get to know them better and to know more details i promise from now on there will be lots of interaction between all the other charachters. please leave compliments or criticisim down in the comments i really would love to hear what yall think! please enjoy :)

CHAPTER 4

Previously on this story.

"c-castiel i think i like you."

"y-you w-what?" he said confused

"oh great. i regret saying that." i said while walking away.

i felt a strong arm pull me back gently but firmly.

"no kamryn, i really like you too."

"you do?" i said scared

"yes i really do."

i felt his lips on mine in a long passionate first kiss

we both pulled back for air.

"wow. that was.. amazing." he said shocked.

"tonight is the happiest ive been in a long time." he said staring into my eyes

"me too." i said smiling at him.

we stood there for a long moment. i saw his eyes twinkle with happiness. his eyes were absolutely beautiful like a hurricane or a storm.

he let go of me and went over to his stereo and turned it on. a slow song started playing and me grabbed my waist and started swaying. i put my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest and we stayed like that for a long while. i started to play with his hair while we were swaying. suprisingly it was really soft like silk. he hooked his hands around me so now his hands were clasped together around the small of my back. and i thought, this night could not have gone any better.

it started getting late and me and castiel just kept playing guitar and singing songs together. i eventually got tired and and said.

"hey can i crash at your place my aunt is on a trip for a fashion show"

"sure princess whatever you need" he smirked at me

"you can take the bed ill sleep on the couch" he said while getting up.

"are you sure thats okay?" i said

"yea its fine. you can borrow one of my shirts or sweatpants if you want they may not fit you but its worth a shot." he laughed.

i blushed. "yea." i said while laughing.

he kissed my forehead and left.

"goodnight kamryn."

"goodnight castiel."

i fell asleep that night very peacefully.

i woke up that morning with butterflies in my stomach. i slowly got out of bed in castiel's overly sized shirt and sweatpants. i walked down the stairs and found Castiel sleeping on the couch... shirtless. his arms were very toned and muscular same with his stomach. he had an 8 pack. ugh bad kamryn. as i was trying to push those thoughts out of my head i walked over to the fridge to get a drink. i felt a warm essence behind me whatever it was it was literally radiating heat. i froze and slowly turned around it was Castiel smiling at me. i jumped.

"god Castiel you scared me to death" i whispered

i was trying really hard not to look at his muscular stomach. he put his hand around my back and one that was lifting my chin up and he kissed me softly. His tongue grazing my lips waiting for an answer I give it to him and we fought for dominance. He easily won. We pulled apart and I chuckle softly.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning castiel"

"How'd you sleep?" He said still holding onto me

"Good how about you?"

"Pretty good."

We sat there for a minute just staring at each other it was utterly adorable.

he broke the silence. "hey do you wanna go do something today?" he asked staring at me intently

"sure id love too" i said smiling (and blushing)

"but first can i take a shower?" i said sheepishly.

"sure princess, upstairs the door to the right in my room."

"okay thanks Castiel!" he kissed me on the forehead and i turned around to leave.

as i got upstairs and into his bathroom i pulled off castiels clothes and threw them into what looked like a laundry basket and hopped in the shower. the hot water rolled down on me making me feel even better than i already did. i washed my hair and body and was out in 20 minutes. then i realized i didnt have any clothes to wear. i silently panicked and whispered "fuck" under my breath. i went over to his door and eased it open just a little i saw Castiel sitting on his bed. i panicked even more. my mind was racing. it felt like i was standing on the edge of a cliff. okay i may be exaggerating just a little. or a lot.

"hey castiel?"

"yea princess?"

"um i don't have any clothes to put on." i said obviously embarrased.

"oh uh uh okay ill be back stay right there." he said getting up.

a couple minutes later he returned with some clothes. and handed them to me through the door. they were jean shorts that were fraying at the ends and a cute red crop top. i slowly put them on and came out.

"um not to be rude but where did you get these clothes?"

"i had a sister." he said with hurt tugging at his face.

"had?" i said confused

when i was 14 my sister was 21 and it was her birthday so her and her friends went out to a club to celebrate. that club was broken into and when 3 gunmen came in my sister tried to save her friend cause she was about to get shot and when she dove over her friend she was shot once in the head and twice in the chest. he looked sorrowful and worried. that was the first time i ever saw him like that

i stood there like an idiot shocked. "I'm so sorry"

"its fine"

i could tell he was getting sorrowful so i changed the subject.

"hey you ready to go now?" i asked smiling at him

"yea lets go princess" he said while his smirk returning to his face

-later that day

"that ride was so much fun what should we go on next?" he said laughing.

"hmm how about deathly drop?" i said

"wow someones being rebellious today" he said smirking his signature smirk

"arent i always?" i said dramatically while batting my eyelashes.

"your an idiot." he said laughing

"yes but I'm your idiot"

we both looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. people were staring at us but we didn't care.

thats when i heard a sound that said

castiel! kitten! over here!

and whoever said that was definitely not me.

castiel must have heard it to cause he stopped laughing and stared at me in horror. he quickly got close to me and grabbed my waist and turned me to face him. he slammed his lips onto mine making our teeth click and he gave me a strong hurt forced kiss. i pulled back and said.

"whats wrong?"

someone interrupted our conversation and a brunette came up to Castiel and gave him a huge hug while doing a good job at tearing him away from me. he looked at me with a face that said. "help me" so i did

"Um I'm sorry but do i know you?"

the girl turned around and scowled at me while holding Castiel near her waist.

"dont think you know me slut but Castiel is mine so just back off."

this is when castiel handled the situation on his own.

"Deborah! do not talk to my girlfriend that way!"

i winced at how hard he slammed into me trying to get out of Deborah's grasp. i was also shocked at his use of girlfriend.

"g-girlfriend?" Deborah stammered

"yes now if you will excuse us-"

"NO KITTEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME" she screamed

then she turned to me and said "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

ooo cliffhanger! sorry guys but i just wanted to do a cool cliffhanger i hope yall enjoyed this. chapter 5 will be coming out soon. i hope you guys are as excited as i am!

ps im sorry for my lack of punctuation. im terrible when it comes to punctuation but i love to write lol


	5. A new start

CHAPTER 5

previously on this story

YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

she didn't give me enough time to respond. i felt a body crash into mine falling to the ground knocking the air out of me. i then snapped back into reality and realized what was happening. i put all my strength into fighting her i punched and screamed. after a few seconds Deborah was pulled off of me and i was picked up bridal style.

"kamryn are you okay?"

i couldn't speak i may have fought back but i was still pretty hurt. the side of my stomach was throbbing my knuckles were bleeding and my face stung like hell. and my stomach was nauseated.

all i could do was snuggle into his chest and stay there.

i woke up sometime that day in someones bed. it wasn't mine nor castiels.

"ah i see your up how are you feeling?" lysander said concerned.

"i think I'm okay" i sputtered out

"are you sure kamryn?" castiel said with hurt and guilt bombarding his face

"yes I'm fine castiel don't worry." i said

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you" castiel said

"its not your fault, you got her off of me as soon as you could." i said smiling

"no its my fault i should have made her go away sooner" he said

"castiel you cant control her actions its fine."

"its just... I'm so sorry" he tried to explain it but instead just made out an apology.

"its okay castiel"

Monday at school-

castiel drove me to school without a word.

when he parked in the parking lot i noticed something was wrong.

"hey castiel are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said sternly. like a warning

i understood and said "okay just making sure"

he stopped in his tracks and said "why? why do you care so much?"

i turned to look at him i knew he was hurt something was up. "because your my boyfriend" i said flatly trying to stay calm. he was getting angry at me for no reason. this was definitely not like the castiel i knew.

"castiel something is wrong you can tell me anything."

he turned to look at me i saw his eyes start tearing up but he quickly pushed them back and said.

"stop hovering over me its like your attached to me or something."

ouch. that one hurt me.

"whats your problem? you have never fought with me over something stupid like this!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOUR THE PROBLEM!" he screamed at me getting close to my face. i felt hot tears threatening to be shed

"whatever i-i-i have to go." i said while walking in the direction of home.

i ran and ran breathing in shuddered breaths. the ice cold air burned my lungs. i finally reached my destination. i swung the door open as hard as i could making it hit the wall. i ran up the stairs wishing my aunt wasn't on her business trip. i slammed myself on my bed and burst into a fit of tears.

CASTIELS POV

i walked into the school and went onto the roof like always. but one thing i was freaking out. i was scared for the first time in a long time. i couldn't let Deborah hurt kamryn. this was not going to be easy.

the phone conversation with Deborah last night rolled through my head. her words stabbing me like a knife. "if you don't break up with her. i will break her." she had said. i knew i could keep kamryn safe but that wasn't the kind of hurt she was talking about. or maybe she was talking about both. emotional hurt and physical hurt. I've been through both and there not easy to come back out of. i felt like crawling into a hole and dying. what i said to kamryn was harsh and unlike me. i want to go back and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. i wanted to make her feel like a princess.

you know what. Deborah will not hurt her. i will not let her she cannot do this. i then decided to skip school that day and find her.

i ran down the steps that lead to the roof only to bump into amber.

"oh hi castiel why are you in such a hurry?" she said while batting her eyelashes

obviously ignoring her i started sprinting to my motorcycle.

when i got onto my motorcycle i put my helmet on and sped off trying to get there as soon as possible. when i reached her house the front door was open. i ran inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. i could see her laying on her bed crying.

"kamryn?"

KAMRYNS POV

"kamryn?" i knew that voice anywhere.

i slowly turned my head to see castiel the absolutely last person i wanted to see.

"why are you here?" i said trying to hide the hurt.

"why do you think I'm here?" he said softly

"look i have no clue what that was about but-

"why are you talking to her?" said Deborah.

"how the fuck did you get into my house?" i said shocked

"honey your door was open." she said sarcastically.

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE."

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT BITCH." Deborah screamed back

i stood up and screamed "THIS!" i threw my hand against her jaw making her stumble backward.

"THATS IT!" Deborah screamed back. she threw her hand which was about to hit me when it was stopped in its tracks. castiel had grabbed her hand before it had hit me

"STOP!" when he said that it made me wince. that was the loudest id ever heard him it was almost scary.

"IM NOT JUST GOING TO LET YOU TWO FIGHT WHILE I STAND HERE"

"aww cassy you do care" Deborah said seducively.

"NO DEBORAH I DONT I JUST DONT WANT MY GIRLFRIEND GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF YOU. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF AND IM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN TO MYY GIRLFRIEND! NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND DONT COME BACK!"

she walked out emotionless like she had expected this to happen.

the second i turned back to castiel. he held me in an embrace. he took me by surprise at first but i melted into it anyway. we stayed like that. its almost as if he let me go i would dissapear. while we were still hugging i heard a small whisper in my ear.

"im so sorry."

"me too."

he pulled away from me leading me to the bed. he sat down and i sat next to him but he pulled me onto his lap and explained what happened with Deborah he started out with...

Deborah, my ex girlfriend. we started dating at the end of 8th grade and went into high school. we both shared the love for music. she wanted to pursue a music career and so did i. we promised each other that if either of us got the chance to start a career we would bring the other along. well me and Deborah were doing great when that pathetic excuse for a president hit on her. after that Deborah got a call from her manager saying that I could not come with her. she then obviously broke up with me. later i came to find out that it was Deborah who was hitting on him. and that Deborah asked her manager to kick me out of the picture because she wanted to go solo. also she was cheating on me with her manager. i never saw her again. until Saturday at the amusement park

and i was not about to let her hurt the girl I'm in love with. he smiled at me his gaze not leaving mine

"i love you so much" he said

i felt a tear stream down my face. i finally found what i was looking for.

"i love you to" i said


	6. move out move in

CHAPTER 6

previously on this story.

"i love you too" i said

i felt strong arms engulf me in his sweet scent. cologne and mint. i was so familiar with it. we have never been this close. leaving no space between us. he still held me in his warm embrace. all of our memories flashed through my head. the first day we met, the guitars, laughs in class. everything that we held dear to each other. this was what i had been looking for. all these years of wallowing in my own sorrow. all the bad times i had with or without him were dragging me down. i found someone that could lift all of it off of me. i felt him pull away leaving my body cold once again. Castiel, he was an ember. he was waiting for that one person to give him the oxygen he needs to become a flame. I was that person and i sure as hell was not going to let him down

"kamryn, i never really got to ask you officially but i think now is a good time." he said

"kamryn would you like to be my girlfriend?" he said smiling at me.

"of course" i said smiling back

i kissed him quickly and started laughing.

"whats so funny?" he asked quizically

"well- after all that happened- i think its good- to laugh about - it-" i said between laughs

"oh okay" he said laughing with me.

we both stopped laughing just staring at each other for what seemed like forever. it was the happiest i had been since the night we told each other that we liked one another. he then hung out with me the rest of the day. we talked and talked. we played guitar sung songs and laughed. i had never seen this side of castiel. the one where he was happy and relaxed.

That Night-

"im really tired castiel im going to bed." i said

"okay. goodnight princess." he said

"goodnight castiel"

i changed into white shorts and a black tanktop. even though it was absoluely freezing in my room. i plopped onto my bed and drifted off. a couple of minutes later i heard noises. but i was to tired to care. i heard a slight chuckle when i felt someone beside me. i turned around to see castiel shirtless...

"umm castiel what are you doing?" i said confused

"shhh im tired im going to sleep." he said chuckling

"oh okay. goodnight castiel." i said turning back over

"goodnight princess, i love you." he said

"i love you too" i said

he was really warm his chest was radiating heat. making me warm again. his slow, steady and unconscious breaths were making me sleepy. i turned around to face him. yep he was asleep. i snuggled closer to him. he absent-mindedly put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. i smelled his scent cologne and mint. my head was level with his chest. his arm around me. our legs entangled. it was definitely an awesome end to a confusing day.

3:48 am-

"kamryn WAKE UP!" i heard castiel scream

i felt my body was shaking. my mind was racing. and i could see castiel hovering over me. another bad dream. my cheeks were wet. and my throat hurt.

"castiel?" i said confused

"kamryn, you scared me to death. one minute you were sleeping peacefully then the next you were screaming and crying. i panicked, i thought you were hurt." he said with a concerned look on his face

"castiel im sorry i was having a bad dream about the car crash. it just kept replaying over and over in my head. the same dream and reality repeating itself. im so sorry." i explained

" no need to be sorry. its not your fault." he said smiling at me.

he sat back beside me while pulling me into one of his famous warm embraces. his hands were lightly wrapped around me. though i felt like we were on fire. we then snuggled close to one another; again. and both drifted off to sleep.

Tuesday morning-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"ughh shut UP!" i screamed.

i turned to see castiel still sleeping. i lightly shook him. and was whispering to tell him to wake up. he wouldnt budge. i shook him a little harder. i got a funny idea and smirked. i kissed the tip of his nose. kiss. stir. kiss. stir. kiss. stir. kiss.

"alright im up!" he said laughing.

"oh dont pretend like you didnt love it." i said jokingly

" im not gonna lie" he said smirking at me.

"we need to get up to go to school." i said angrily

"but that takes effort" castiel pouted

"oh come on its not that bad." i said giggling

"okay fine" he said grunting

we both got up. and he went over to his house to take a shower and change. i went into my bathroom and took a long hot shower. i got out and put on a off the shoulder sweater and black leggings under with my grey Uggs and carefully but on my silver cross necklace. i went back into my bathroom and put on mascara. i grabbed my phone and my backpack and walked out the door. i saw castiel and his motorcycle in my driveway. i slowly walked up to it admiring its beauty.

"impressed huh?" he said smirking

"yes very." i said slowly

"it took me a while to fix it up. I've had it ever since school started. you only just saw it now." he said

"well i love it" i said smiling

"good cause your riding" he said handing me a blue helmet.

"o-okay" i said

"scared?" he said smiling

"no i just usually don't trust anyone driving but me." i said sadly

"don't worry princess. ill protect you." he said after he kissed my forehead.

i slowly put on the small helmet and got on. i wrapped my arms around his stomach and immediately relaxed at his scent. he turned his head to me and said. "hold on tight." i giggled and did as i was told. he finally took off and i felt the cold winter air bombard my face. the breaths i took were slow and steady. yet my heart was beating out of my chest. it was almost like a relaxed adrenaline rush. it was a weirdly good feeling. once we arrived at school. i pulled my helmet off making my hair flow back down like a black waterfall. and tried to get off the dangerous but awesome vehicle. Castiel was waiting for me to get off. it seems he was done waiting cause he lifted me easily off the bike while i squealed. he set me down and took my hand in his our fingers intertwining. my cold hands in his and his warm ones in mine. we walked up to the school doors while people stared and whispered and pointed. but we didn't care. we walked in the doors to find Rosalya, Kim, violette, lysander, iris, armin and alexy all standing by my locker whispering. castiel must have noticed too cause he was staring at me with a confused look on his face. i was confused at the sight of it also. i walked up to them and said...

"hey guys are you okay?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Rosalya screamed.

"are you okay?" they all asked simultaneously

"yea. why wouldn't i be?" i said confused

"well you were gone yesterday. or we just didn't see you. but also you weren't answering- rosalya looked down at me and castiels hands. she squealed "i knew it i just knew it! i told you both but you both denied it!"

"yea you were right" me and Castiel said at the same time. once we realized what we did we all started laughing.

"hey i have a great idea. how about all of us go out to dinner on Friday night after the football game we can go to the game then to dinner. it will be kamryns way of making it up to us; since she scared us all to death. alexy said while laughing

there was a mixture of "sure" and "yea sounds fun" we all agreed to go. we were all having a conversation between one another when my phone rang.

"hello?" i said

"oh hey darling I'm so glad you picked up! this was my only free time to call and tell you." i heard a sweet voice say

"auntie!"

"okay i have to talk fast cause I'm going to a fashion show in 10 minutes so no time to spare. okay i just now realized that I'm not going to be here as often as you can tell because of my job so i decided to get you your own apartment! it has 2 master bedrooms a large kitchen and living space and also its own garage and game room! how does that sound?

i tried to process all the info i was just given. i was feeling a mixture between happy and sad.

"um sure sounds great. just text me the info on the apartment and get back to work do your best!."

"have a great time honey ill text you the details!"

"okay see you auntie, love you bye!"

"love you to kam bye!"

i hung up and looked at Castiel.

"whats up princess?"

"apparently I'm getting my own apartment." i said

"really? me too!" he said laughing

"seriously? you are?" i said curious

"well i was seriously looking into it because that house is just too big for me and demon. and also i have all my parents money and i don't want to waist in on house payments." he explained

"well mine has 2 master bedrooms a large kitchen and living space and its own garage and a game room." i said to him

"wow thats awesome." he said smiling.

DING! "auntie just texted me the details about the apartment. want to skip school tomorrow and help me move in?" i said

"sure princess. but i must warn you i might move in with you." he laughed.

"your such an idiot." i said laughing.

"yes but I'm your idiot." he said

we didn't realize everyone was still there and listening to our conversation. until they all said awe! except lysander he just burst out laughing like an idiot.

"im certainly glad i moved here y'all are such great friends." i said we all started talking again while walking down the hall to first period.

another day another laugh. my new motto.


	7. a night of torture

CHAPTER 7

Friday last period-

i was thinking about how me and castiel moved in together and how fast we moved in. even though i was supposed to be paying attention but i already learned this. i was sitting in biology bored out of my mind while my teacher was giving us a lecture about something. i was sitting in the back with Castiel i was surprised he even came to class today. i turned to look at him and he was staring at me but as soon as he caught my eye he turned his head and blushed. i giggled quietly. thats when i heard it.

"Miss Kamryn White please report to the student council room please." i heard the loud speaker say

i slowly got up and shot a look to Castiel. he looked worried. i grabbed my bag and walked out without a word. but what i didn't know was that Castiel was right behind me. when i reached the student council room i knocked on the door. i saw Nathaniel get up from his desk and walk over to the door. he opened it and offered me a warm smile. i smiled back and walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" i said carefully.

"Yes i definitely wanted to see you." he said while pushing me against a wall with his arms at my sides.

"Nathaniel! please let go of me!" i pleaded.

"No way this is to much fun. you're quite the girl. I've liked you ever since the day you came into my office." he said menacingly

"Let g-" i tried to say only to be silenced with a strong kiss. i internally screamed. i didn't know what else to do. so i did what my instincts told me. i shot my knee up into his stomach pushed him to the ground and ran out. i felt the tears streaming down my face. i was running as fast as i could. i held my head down while running until i bumped into something hard. i flew back and hit the ground.

"Kamryn?! what happened?" i heard Castiel say.

i was crying to hard to speak clearly so i said one thing that i think he could understand.

"N-ath-ani-el" was all i could choke out. but that was all he needed. in a split second he was running back from where i came. i knew something bad was going to happen. i got up and followed. i heard nathaniel and Castiel screaming at each other.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PERV" i heard Castiel scream

"YOU DONT DESERVE HER" nathaniel screamed back

"OH AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE A BETTER CHANCE." Castiel yelled

Castiel had enough i saw him punch nathaniel in the cheek. he stumbled backward. but reared back and tried to punch Castiel but he blocked it. i couldn't take it anymore i rushed inside. and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"please stop, its not worth it." i whispered.

Castiel looked at Nathaniel.

"if you ever speak, touch or even look at me or my girlfriend ever again i will make you wish you were never born." he snarled

Nathaniel didn't say anything he just growled in pain.

Castiel carefully pulled my arms of of him and turned my way and put them back around him.

"Are you okay." he said concerned.

i was still shocked by the whole thing so all i could do was snuggle into his chest. he sighed and stroked my hair. i pulled away to see Castiel very upset. his eyes looked like he was depressed and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. i tried to talk.

"i-i-it it was sc-ar-y." i sputtered out.

"this is all my fault." he said.

"Castiel once again you cannot control his actions. you did your best and thats all that matters." i said reassuringly. something about Castiel made me gain confidence when i was down.

"do you still want to go to the football game and dinner? cause if you don't we can just go home." he said sadly

"are you kidding me? of course i wanna go!" i said happily

"you always make me smile." he said

the bell rang signaling school was over so we walked out of the student council room. and went to the courtyard waiting for our friends. After about 10 minutes of waiting we were all there. Castiel began to tell them what happened with nathaniel. but said that i would really like to forget it and move on. he said that ii still wanted to go with them to have fun hanging with my friends.

"come on! don't just stand there lets go!" iris said jokingly to lighten the mood.

we all got in separate cars and went to my apartment to kill some time before the game.

once we arrived at my apartment everyone snacked on chips and dip while playing video games in my game room. my aunt totally stocked everything. the kitchen was literally overflowing with food. in my living room is a flatscreen tv with at least 300 movies. a game room with 4 beanbags 2 couches and another tv and all the games you could think of. also in the game room was 2 electric guitars and one acousic 2 amps and a drum set, and a large piano and two microphones. a closet full of new clothes. and another master bedroom. my bathroom filled with lotion, perfume, makeup and more necessities. i was living the life.

i heard kim playing the drums, a familiar tune. castiel and i shot up and grabbed the electric guitars while lysander walked up to the microphone. rosa, iris, Armin, violette and Alexy were cheering us on.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Simmer down, simmer down

They say we're too young now to amount to anything else

But look around

We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now

If you don't swim, you'll drown

But don't move, honey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Let's get out, let's get out

'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down

While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking

If I showed up with a plane ticket

And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it

Would you wanna run away too?

'Cause all I really want is you

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

I made a mixtape straight out of '94

I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor

And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down

Hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)

Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)

And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)

Hey

lysander was a really good singer. after the song ended lysander had heard from Castiel that i sang better than him. so he asked if i could sing for him. i had never sang in front of anybody except Castiel and my aunt. but i did it anyway. i told Kim and Castiel i was going to need them. once i told them the song they smiled at me. i took the guitar and microphone and sang my heart out.

I eat my dinner in my bathtub

Then I go to sex clubs

Watching freaky people gettin' it on

It doesn't make me nervous

If anything I'm restless

Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all

I get home, I got the munchies

Binge on all my Twinkies

Throw up in the tub

Then I go to sleep

And I drank up all my money

Dazed and kinda lonely

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Pick up daddies at the playground

How I spend my day time

Loosen up the frown,

Make them feel alive

Oh, make it fast and greasy

I'm numb and way too easy

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Staying in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Ooh

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain

Ooh

Staying in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Ooh

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

i hit every note perfectly. lysander stood up and said

"well Castiel has never told a lie to me. and that statement is reassured to a fact you are definitely a better singer than me."

"thank you lys that means a lot coming from you." i said happily

"now, go up there and sing some more!" he said happily

i picked a song and ran trough it in my head. i smirked

Castiel came up and picked up the guitar again and Kim got on the drums and said

"need us?" they said at the same time.

"definitely." i said smirking. i told them the song and said

"this one is for the best guy i have ever met." i smiled at Castiel

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

_[x2]_

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

as soon as i stopped singing i was turned around and being kissed by none other than my amazing boyfriend.

"awww" everyone cooed.

"i swear y'all are the cutest couple!" rosa said.

"you are a really good singer!" violette said

"thanks violette!" i said

"man what a day." Armin said while laughing.

we stopped playing the instruments and sat and played video games for the remaining hour.

"face my fury!" Armin screamed while he was dramatically beating us at Mario kart.

"my fingers hurt!" Alexy said.

"oh get over it blueberry." Armin said.

"y'all are hopeless" i said while laughing

"come on y'all totally suck at this game" Kim said

" oh and you can do better?" Armin said challengingly

"hell ya i can." Kim said confidently.

while they were fighting and playing that game lysander pulled me aside and we went into the kitchen while everyone else was in the game room.

"kamryn, you have a very strong relationship with Castiel yes?"

"of course. i love him!" i said proudly

"may i ask, have you too had any sexual action?" lys said seriously.

"n-no why?" i said embarrassed.

"has he said anything about wanting to?" he said

"no we haven't even talked about it." i said

"has it ever crossed your mind?" he said.

"of course it has!" i said

i felt a warm essence behind me. i knew it was Castiel. i felt relieved. i could smell his scent, cologne and mint.

"lys please stop questioning my girlfriend about our sexual life." he said jokingly

"as you wish, Castiel" he bowed and walked back into the game room.

i blushed and turned to look at Castiel. he immediately kissed me making me melt right under him. we parted and stared at eachother.

"I've never got to tell you this but you are an extremely good kisser." he said smirking a me.

"same with you cas." i said giggling

"cas?" he said staring at me weirdly

"not working?" i said almost laughing

"definitely not." he said laughing

"you have never told me your full name." i said

"okay my name full name is Blake Castiel Dye."

"Blake Castiel Dye." i said almost tasting it. it rolled off the tongue easily.

after i said that he smiled. i took his hand and we walked back into the game room. i looked at the clock on the end table and announced that we needed to leave to go to the game. we all didn't really want to go to the game so instead we decided to walk around the shopping center and then eat dinner.

we took lysander's truck since it had the most room and could kind've fit all of us.

"I'm so squished right now!" i squealed.

"you know you could always come sit with me" Castiel said while patting his lap and smirking.

"he's quite right Kamryn" lysander added

i just nodded and climbed over to him and sat on his lap while blushing. he wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me secure. i was kind've worn out from all the singing so i laid my head on his chest.

i drifted off to sleep. - i felt a warm hand cup my cheek and a whisper in my ear.

"Kamryn wake up were here." Castiel said.

"okay." i mumbled. i shook off my sleepiness and hopped out of the truck. as i stepped out i was freezing, jeans and a tank top wasn't such a good idea. the jeans were fine it was the tank top the cold coursed throughout my entire body. i felt something warm placed on my shoulders. it was castiel's jacket. i turned to him and mumbled "thanks" he just nodded and we started walking. once we caught up to the group we heard rosa say

"OMG ALL GIRLS AND BOYS INSIDE THIS STORE NOW!" she squealed. we all laughed and walked into the store.

"now you guys get to meet my boyfriend a.k.a. lys's older brother. and plus we can get all of you new clothes." she said excitedly

"this is gonna be a long night" Kim said while leaning against the desk.

"ill say." Castiel said.

"I'm totally helping you rosa!" i heard Alexy say.

"okay lex!" rosa said happily.

"leigh! are you there?" i heard rosa say.

"were all gonna die a slow painful death if we don't let you do this wont we rosa?" Armin said jokingly

"yes all of you will" rosa said seriously.

we all just sighed and let her do her work. she eventually found leigh, let the tourture begin.


	8. luminescence

CHAPTER 8

previously on this story.

rosa eventually found leigh. let the tourture begin. she picked out 2 outfits for each of us even Castiel.

even though rosa and alexy didn't try on any clothes they threw us in dressing rooms and told us to put them on. my first outfit was black skinny jeans, a white fitted tank top and a black cardigan with thigh high black riding boots. my second outfit was jean shorts a red lace top with a tank underneath.

"oh my god you look so awesome!" Alexy said.

"and hot" Castiel added while smirking. i just playfully rolled my eyes and put on the second outfit. i got good answers on that one too so i decided to buy both. Castiel put on his outfits. his first outfit was consisted of dark denim jeans and a black mens tank top with a grey jacket and a black leather jacket over it. he looked really good in it.

"enjoying the view?" he said smirking

"you wish" i shook my head while laughing.

he just laughed and went to try on his second outfit. the second one was jeans and a band shirt of his choice with black vans. he looked good in that one too. everyone tried on the outfits that rosa and Alexy had picked out for them. but we didn't realize how long we were there. once we got out of that store we practically ran to the nearest restaurant. we went to a really cool restaurant called "anytime" when we got inside and looked at the menu our mouths were opened in shock. they had everything from burgers to es-car-go. this place must be new because no one recognized it. Alexy and rosa shared a full plate of fajita nachos. i got fettichini Alfredo. while Castiel got a giant burger. Kim got a corndog and fries, and violette got a grilled cheese with tomato soup. lys got some fancy dinner that i couldn't pronounce. iris got a simple cheese burger and fries. armin got the same thing iris did. and we all scoffed down our food leaving no time to talk. after dinner we all got in the car and nearly passed out. once we reached our home we said our goodbyes and went inside our apartment. we both were worn out. while i was cleaning the game room from earlier Castiel was taking a shower. when he was done i went to take a shower. after i was done i went to my bedroom Castiel was already asleep. i giggled to myself and plopped onto bed. i felt castiel's hand wrap around my waist pulling me to him making me squeal a little. i laughed and kissed him. this was real love. this was my light at the end of tunnel. wait no, HE was my other half. and i really did love him. i wouldn't rather be anywhere else than his arms.

and life went on. their friends stayed the same but there bonds grew. she remembered when she came to sweet amoris in January. she was scared but excited at the same time. once she got there she knew it was going to be a good year. but there were a lot of surprises like Deborah and nathaniel but she didn't care because she had all she could ever want.

Last day of sophomore year-

i woke up that morning to a blaring alarm but i was too happy to let my alarm clock ruin my morning. Castiel was still asleep and i didn't want to wake him up. i knew i could wake him up in a few minutes. today was the last day of school. i got up and ran to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower. after my shower i went to my closet and pulled out my jean shorts and a regular t-shirt with black converse. i went back into my bathroom and dried my hair. i put on a bit of makeup and put on my silver cross necklace like i always did. i heard my phone ring i ran over and picked my phone up.

"hello?" i said into the phone

"Kamryn! I'm glad you picked up! okay so me and Kim had a cool last minute idea to kick off the summer!" rosa said excitedly

"and that idea is?" i said laughing at rosa's enthusiasm.

"my idea is, that we all go to the beach and watch the fireworks they shoot off to indicate its summer in sweet amoris! and also we will be close to the beach and swim then when night comes we can watch the fireworks and listen to some music! how does that sound?" she said rushed

"that sounds great! do you want me to get my bathing suit and a bag right now or will we stop by our houses?" i said

"you should probably just bring the stuff now so it will be easier. also make sure you tell cas." rosa said

"okay i will bye rosa. see you at school." i said

" bye kam!" she said.

i set my phone down on my dresser and turned around to see a smirking castiel.

"how long have you been up?" i asked almost laughing.

"about 2 minutes." he said jokingly. but he looked like he had already taken a shower and everything. well he always looked good even when he just got up it was one of his perks.

"oh." i said happily while plopping onto the bed. i kissed him and told him about the party.

before we left i went to my closet to pick a cute swimsuit. i picked out a red bikini top with a black zipper in the middle with ruffles and simple red bottoms. it was called Lisa Marie Fernandez Lauren Flounce Bikini. it looks a lot cuter than it sounds. also i picked out a white dress coverup. once i was done picking out my clothes me and Castiel left on his motorcycle. once we arrived at school we went straight to the roof he had showed me this secret place about a month into our relationship. the roof was our sanctuary. it was a place were we could talk privately at school. i remember the first time he took me up here.

FLASHBACK-

i met cas in the courtyard just like he instructed me to do. when i got there he was surprisingly early. once he saw me he smiled. i walked toward him and gave him a huge hug. he grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"where are you taking me?" i asked curiously.

"you'll see" he said smirking at me.

we walked into the school and up some stairs behind a locked door that he unlocked with a stolen key. when we got upstairs i felt the cold air engulf me at the same time as nearly taking my breath away. i could see everything from up here. i tried to take it in all at once; the smell, the taste. it was a great feeling.

END FLASHBACK-

while we were upstairs i got a text from rosa asking where i was. i told her i was with Castiel on the roof. she told me to be safe and have a good time. i told her i would and went back to talking with Castiel. our conversation went on and on for at least two hours until it was interrupted by the one and only famous group. which consisted of lys, rosa, iris, armin, alexy, kim and violette bursting through the doors. they all smiled at us.

"lets ditch this place and go to the beach already!" iris said

"im in!" i shouted

i got up and grabbed castiel's hand and pulled him up. i grabbed my bag and sprinted off with the rest of my friends. i hopped on castiel's motorcycle as he sped off. when we arrived at the beach i changed in rosa's car because there was no restrooms or anything. i took of my coverup to go swimming, when rosa saw me she gushed "omg i love your bathing suit!"

"thanks! i like yours as well" i smiled at her.

"oh thank you!" she gushed

rosa was wearing a purple 2 piece bathing suit with intricate silver designs. violette was wearing a simple teal 2 piece. Kim was wearing swim shorts and a black bathing suit top. iris was wearing a purple one piece. while the boys just wore regular swim trunks.

i saw Castiel walk off along he beach i decided to let him have his alone time for a moment.

TWO HOURS LATER-

the party was awesome it just consisted of our friends and music and good food. but once i realized that Castiel still wasn't back yet i got a little worried. i told rosa that i was going to look for him. i took my phone and went in the direction he went hours ago. it was starting to get a little dark the sky was forming a shade of pink. and i knew that it was going to be hard to find him. i walked along the beach searching for any sign of him. after a few minutes my legs started to get tired but i needed to find him first. i saw a rock at the edge of the beach and sat on it thinking of where he could be. my thoughts were silenced when i felt muscular arms wrap around me pulling me off the rock bridal style. i laughed and giggled knowing that it was Castiel. he was also laughing. when i was done laughing and calmed myself down i wrapped my arms around his neck and looked back at him.

"where have you been?" i said

"waiting for you to come look for me." he said smirking

"seriously?" i said giggling

"yes, seriously." he said

" but why?" i asked

"so i could hold you close to me and swim with you in the moonlight while watching the summer fireworks." he said dramatically

"you're so cliché." i said with an all knowing smile

"me? cliché? never!" he said sarcastically

i just laughed and put my head on his chest. i felt my heartbeat quicken once i felt rough beating steps on the ground each step making me bounce a little. i knew he was walking into the water. once i felt the water touch my toes my whole body tensed. Castiel giggled at my response and gently set me down in the water. i still hung on to him. my legs wrapped around his torso making sure that he wouldn't swim away while my arms were still around his neck loosely while i stared at him. i felt the water clinging onto my body the crisp feeling running through my body. i felt my body shaking when i heard a loud popping noise. i whipped my head around to see orange and red fireworks.

CASTIELS POV-

kam heard the fireworks making her head spin toward the source of the noise and light. her black hair shimmered in the faded fluorescent light. her eyes gleamed like stars as she stared at the whole night sky being blown into bits. she watched with bewilderment dancing in her gaze. she looked beautiful. no that was an understatement. she looked angelic, cute, classy and delicate all at the same time. that was one of the many things i loved about her. her effortless smile came to her face as she caught me staring.

"what?" she asked curiously.

"oh nothing beautiful." i said smiling

she giggled and looked back at the sky loosing the smile and changing it to astonishment. i started to take a look at the picture standing in front of me. the perfect day. once the fireworks were over we splashed each other and played water games. we knew it was getting late. the only thing that illuminated the water was the moon. i pulled her over to me and placed a deep,gentle kiss that lingered on her lips. when we parted we stared at each other for a good long time her eyes locked with mine as we looked at our ally that we gained in a matter of months. we were amazed at how much we loved each other. and nothing was going to change that, ever.

A/N: guys im sorry that this one was really short! i promise the next one will be much longer.


	9. sickly pleasure

CHAPTER 9

just days after our little party on the beach i sat on the bed tired, worn and sick. i had been throwing up all night, i had a high fever and i had a migraine. what a great way to kick off the summer. Castiel walked over to me handing me a plate of bland food that i might be able to keep down. i declined it.

"you have to eat something." he said softly.

"i-ill be fine" i muttered

i twisted around staring at the clock. 4:36 am I groaned. i sat up taking the tray from my nightstand and looking at it in disgust. Castiel was right i needed to eat something. so i ate it as quick as i could trying not to throw up. luckily i kept it down. Castiel came back in the room with a thermometer. he placed it in my mouth and waited. after it beeped he pulled it out and looked at the terrible temp.

"102.6" he said

"you need to take an ice bath to make your temperature go down because this damn medicine isn't working" he said frustrated

"okay." i said defeated. i slowly rose and took a few steps and fell.

"oh my god! are you alright kam?" he said while rushing over to me. I just grumbled and layed there. i felt him pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. he set me down on the counter where i fell back on the cold wall it felt nice. i could hear him turn the water on and pour the ice into the bathtub. i think i had fallen asleep cause he shook me gently making my eyes flutter open.

"Kam your bath is ready. i set some clothes for you up in the cabneinet when your done." he said almost monotone like. he flashed me a warm smile and left. i slowly slid off the countertop and peeled the gross clothes off of me. i settled myself in the bath and felt instant relief as i sat. the icy water was freezing but pleasant. about 20 minutes later i got out hoping it brought my temp down. i grabbed the clothes castiel got for me and put them on. they were very comfortable. some fuzzy shorts and his favorite t-shirt that was big on me.

i slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where castiel was. i looked out the window to see it was still dawn pitch black with small shimmering gold rays seeping through the sleeping town. had he not gotten any sleep since i was sick? he noticed me staring at the window and spoke

"Last night when we went to bed you woke up complaining you had a migraine. i got up to get you some advil and you went back to sleep i stayed up to make sure you were okay. then about 30 minutes later you woke up in a rush and practically threw yourself out of the bed and into the bathroom. you started throwing up and i comforted you until you were done i put your hair in a ponytail and gave you a change of clothes. then i gave you a medicine and ive been waking you up every hour so you can take it again and maybe eat some crackers or something." he thoroughly explained.

"well i think im better now. thank you for everything castiel, i love you." i smiled at him warmly

"love you too kam. What would you do without me?" he said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"id be lost, dazed and very confused." i said while walking over to him to sit next to him.

"we are so cliche aren't we?" he asked.

"Yes, but the good kind of way." i said before i kissed him playfully.

"good cause i don't want that to change." he said laughing.

i just smiled at him and payed my attention to the tv sitting in front of us.

"hey, do you wanna watch a movie?" i asked.

"uh, sure. what do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"hmmm. how about tammy. thats a hilarious movie!" i said

"youre right! good choice!"

we watched tammy and once we were done our stomach hurt from laughing so damn hard. once we were done with our fit of laughter i got up to go make some breakfast. even though the sun has barely come out yet. as i got up i could hear castiel ask me

"hey kam, what do you want to do for your birthday? he asked happily.

i froze. i totally forgot my own birthday! i just laughed to myself and responded

"uhh nothing really." i replied indifferently

"awe come on! are you sure?" castiel asked me.

"yes im sure i don't really celebrate my birthdays."

"okay, whatever you say." castiel said suspiciously

" _im totally gonna suprise her with something awesome on her birthday! hmm im gonna call rosa and see if she could help." castiel thought_

**A/N: okay maybe this one wasn't going to be longer but this was a fill in for what is gonna happen next!**


	10. The Planning

CASTIELS POV

"hey kam?" i said

"yea?" she said through the kitchen.

"lysander just texted me and asked me to come over. are you going to be okay? are you sure you're not sick anymore?" i asked

"yea ill be fine! go have fun with lysander." she stated happily.

"okay ill see you in a bit. love you!" i said while grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

i walked down the stairs and into the parking lot hearing my phone buzz. i pulled it out of my pocked and read the text rosa sent me. _ill totally help you! kam is not going without a party ever again! _i smiled at her enthusiasm and texted back _good meet me and lys at his house and bring whoever you can get i want to make this party epic so we need tons of good ideas. _i got on my motorcycle and sped off to lys's house. once i arrived at his house i walked up the driveway and toward the door and opened the door. i noticed that there were plenty of people in that room to come up with a great surprise party. from what i could tell there was rosa, armin, alexy, lys, iris, violette, kim, melody, nathaniel, peggy, dake and jade when i walked in everyone went quiet and stared at me.

"Castiel! finally youre here! we have such great ideas!" rosa screamed breaking the silence

everyone started talking all at once again making it really, really loud. i made my way to where they were sitting.

"Everyone!" i shouted with authority in my voice.

everyone once again rang silent and stared at me with curiosity.

"you all know why you're here. kam has never celebrated her birthday except the one last year with her parents... and you all know what happened. they got in a car crash driving to a restaurant to celebrate. we need to let her know that we are there for her. let her know that she has a good loving home. don't you all agree?" i said

there was a mixture of "yes" and nods of heads.

"good now i was thinking that it should be a traditional suprise party. like i text her saying to go to whoevers house. then we hide and when she comes in we all surprise her. i know you all care for kam so will you guys help me make this birthday worth something to her?" i said

they all grinned excitedly and were shouting and cheering at my mini speech.

"LETS MAKE THIS A PARTY!" everyone screamed.

the room was buzzing with excitement as we were planning an amazing party. we decided it was going to take place at lysanders house since his house was practically a mansion. and it wouldn't be suspicious for me to ask her to meet me here. armin and alexy were in charge of snacks. and rosa was in charge of drinks. lys was in charge of entertainment with an exception of me from time to time. iris and violette were going to be hostesses everyone elses job was to show up. once we were done planning the party we were all worn and tired from being so excited and pumped so we all went home saying our good byes and wishing them good luck with the party. by the time i got home it was 10:39. i saw kam sitting on the couch watching tv. i walked over to her and sat down. she looked over and smiled warmly at me. i placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"did you and lys have fun?" kam asked.

"yea we did. we worked on new songs all night." i said. i hated lying to her but i needed to keep the party a secret.

"thats cool. you look sad. are you okay?" she asked

"yea im fine just tired." i stated. at least that wasn't a lie. a couple minutes later i was sleeping on her shoulder. 

KAMRYNS POV

i felt castiel's head plop on my shoulder. i chuckled to myself. i continued watching tv enjoying the heat surrounding castiel's body radiating to mine. about an hour later i gently shook him awake.

"lets go to bed im tired." i whispered.

"okay" castiel mumbled.

we both got up hand in hand and walked to the bedroom. castiel changed into his boxers. at first sleeping with him was awkward but now im used to it. i then changed into new pjs since i had been wearing these all day. i put on checkered shorts and a black tank top and plopped onto bed. i felt castiels arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer into his chest. i was instantly relaxing. something about him was just soothing and caring. i knew that he was just as lost as i was until we found each other. oh my gosh i sound so cheesy! i thought to myself.

"goodnight kam love you." castiel whispered.

"goodnight cas, love you to." i replied.

i fell asleep with ease as i knew there was no place id rather be.


	11. closing

**A/N: READ PLEASE! okay so im sorry to say that i will ending this fanfic and leaving it up for your enjoyment. that was my first one and i don't like how it played out. i had many mistakes since it was my first so im starting a new one about castiel and a new OC. im excited for this new one but also upset that i have to end my first one. but this new one is planned better. and also it will be better use of words, dialogue etc. thank you for being so supportive about my stories and for being a great audience! cant wait to put up cahpter 1 for my new story. see you then! -Emily**


End file.
